Not So Pleasant Surprises
by VintageCrayons
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's daughter walks in on a very awkward moment.


"All I'm saying is that it would be nice to see our old friends again," Kurt shrugged, sitting down on the bed and sipping at the hot chocolate Blaine had made for him.

Blaine full on laughed, leaning forwards and trailing his finer over the thin white trail of whipped cream that lingered above Kurt's bottom lip. "You had… Cream," he started, practically moaning as Kurt sucked the cream off of his finger.

Kurt hummed in content, flicking his tongue out against Blaine's finger teasingly before pulling off of it and putting his drink down on the side.

As soon as the cup had left his hands, Blaine pounced on his husband, straddling his hips and attacking his lips with kisses - flicking his tongue out against Kurt's lips in the way he knew drove him crazy.

Blaine bit down on Kurt's bottom lip and tugged at it roughly, causing Kurt to let out a louder than necessary moan.

"Mm, Blaine," Kurt moaned, reaching down and gripping the other boy's shirt, tugging it up and over his head. He threw it to the floor and pulled off his own, rolling them over so that he was straddling Blaine's hips instead.

"God, I feel like a teenager again," Blaine breathed, arching his back as Kurt started peppering slow and sensual kisses along his chest.

Kurt trailed kisses down along Blaine's stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. "Do you want to feel like a teenager again?" he practically purred, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes - his hands already popping open the button to his pants.

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat and he eagerly nodded his head, running his fingers through Kurt's untamed hair. "Yes," he whispered.

Kurt smirked and tugged down Blaine's jeans and briefs. He closed his eyes and took Blaine's length into his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs Elizabeth pushed the front door open and closed it quietly behind her. Okay, she was a little past curfew but she prayed that her Dads were already asleep. She shrugged her backpack to the floor and kicked it under the small table by the door, throwing her keys down on top of it. Elizabeth quickly kicked off her converses and made her way up the stairs, flinching each time they made an especially loud creek.

She raised an eyebrow as she heard a loud bang coming from her parents' bedroom. She hurried over towards the door and pushed it open, the sight in front of her making her eyes go wide.

Kurt quickly pulled off of Blaine, tugging the blanket up around them both and glaring at their daughter.

"You're late," he huffed, narrowing his eyes as he tried not to blush.

"Seriously, Dad?" Elizabeth scoffed, shaking her head. "I just walked in on you sucking Pa's coc-"

"Language, Lizze!" Blaine all but yelled, glaring at the sixteen year old. "Now. We want an explanation. Why were you late?"

"Look I was with Matt, okay," She started, leaning against the door frame and trying to shield the darkening hickey on her neck from their view. "I was safe."

"That's no excuse young lady," Blaine practically growled. "You've missed curfew three times this week."

Kurt raised an eyebrow… He _loved _it when Blaine got all demanding.

"You're grounded," Blaine continued. "Until you can learn to respect the house rules, you won't be allowed any privileges" he muttered, missing the warmth of Kurt's mouth around him.

"But Dad!" She whined, pouting.

"No buts Lizzie go to your room and go to bed. We'll talk about this more in the morning."

"Fine," Elizabeth huffed, slamming the door behind her as she stomped her way down the hall.

* * *

"You know you're really sexy when you get all bossy like that," Kurt purred, nipping at Blaine's ear before working his way back down his chest.

"Mm," Blaine hummed, licking his lips and tangling a hand in his husband's hair. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," Kurt murmured before resuming his earlier position, Blaine throwing his head back in ecstasy as Kurt's mouth returned around him.

"God, I love you," Blaine breathed, bucking his hips up.

Kurt hummed in agreement and closed his eyes again.

He didn't need to say it.

Blaine already knew.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated ~.**


End file.
